


Are You My Dad?

by Lovakt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora isn't sure about this, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Entrapdak is implied, F/M, Hordak is struggling, Hugs, Imp wants a dad, Other, Post-Season 5, if I ever actually write it, marked as complete but might get a second chapter?, might get absorbed into another story later, though it's not really super clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovakt/pseuds/Lovakt
Summary: Hordak has just informed the Best Friend Squad + King Micah that he plans to return to Dryl to help his brothers settle into life on Etheria. The meeting would have been brief, a formality really, if Bow hadn't taken Catra so literally and asked an absurd question that really didn't need to be asked. But Imp really wants to know Hordak's answer.
Relationships: Adora & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Hordak & Imp (She-Ra)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 300





	Are You My Dad?

“In the meantime, I would like to return to Dryl.” Hordak informed the informal panel of Brightmoon’s defenders. “Since Princess Entrapta has opened the Kingdom of Dryl to myself and my brothers, Kadroh has helped establish a sizable settlement within and near the castle. He has requested my assistance with helping our brothers acclimate to life on this world.” 

“Yes, we received the official request from Dryl this morning.” King Micah provided calmly, looking to his daughter’s suspicious expression. “Glimmer and I agreed it would be best for you to help them for the time being. Provided you remain available for any incidents concerning the clones outside of Dryl, as Kadroh has already agreed to do.” 

“And,” Glimmer continued in a more threatening manner. “As long as you promise to join the reconstruction effort in no more than two weeks.” 

She said this as if he had not already spoken to the princess of Salineas about this matter in front of this same group not an hour ago. He resisted the urge to voice his annoyance, instead keeping his expression as neutral as possible. “Yes. I will join the effort as soon as we are able.” 

This seemed to satisfy everyone. The air became more relaxed as the interaction appeared to be ending, implying permission for him to leave. He decided it might be best not to assume, given the circumstances. Though the dismissal he was expecting did not come from who he expected it from. 

“You should bring your wife when you do, that way you won’t miss her so much.” Catra commented snidely. Hordak narrowed his eyes at the comment but did not respond. Entrapta may have forgiven her, but he could not help be weary of his former Force Captain. 

“So, wait.” The archer commented, seeming to take Catra at her word. “Does that mean Entrapta is like…” Bow paused, still processing the possibility as he turned to Adora. “Your mom now?” 

Silence.

Catra absolutely burst into laughter, clutching her sides. Glimmer beside him stumbled over nonsense syllables, generally sounding like she was trying to ask some kind of question about what on Etheria even brought him to that conclusion. Chancing a glance at Adora showed a very similarly confused friend, but one that was actually able to ask, “Is Hordak my dad?!” Her tone was anything but even.

Hordak sighed silently to himself as Adora struggled to comprehend the possibility despite its absurdity. King Micah was at least amused. 

“By no Etherian means would I be considered as such.” 

“DOES THAT MEAN YOU WOULD BE BY OTHER MEANS?” Adora exploded as her girlfriend pounded the table with her fists, unable to contain her new bout of laughter. 

Hordak decided not to mention the number of species he’d encountered that would have considered him her caretaker the moment he decided to bring her with him back to the Fright Zone. Saving a life in this manner would have implied his responsibility for it, though he had felt no such obligation. He’d followed a signal to a potential portal, eager to see if Horde Prime had returned for him or if his own attempts at creating a portal had finally worked. Desperate to show his progress towards conquering this backwater…

Etheria. 

He’d found an infant Adora instead. Something had pulled him towards her and he had found himself unable to put her down. Unable to leave her. 

“[Dad?]” 

Startling at Adora’s sudden recorded voice, Hordak’s attention was pulled to Imp. He narrowed his eyes in question at the small clone who had crawled onto the table in front of him.

“[Is Hordak my dad?!]” He repeated the question, seeming to want a genuine answer. 

Hordak could feel the others stare, awaiting an answer. Even Catra had calmed enough to hear his response. 

“You are a clone.” It was a clear deflection. He’d never thought about his connection to Imp through an Etherian’s perspective. Clones were not bred from Prime, they were created artificially. They were gifted with Prime’s image and engineered over thousands of years to perfection. But, he supposed, the defective code of his own being did originate from Prime. Just as Imp’s modified code had originated from Hordak. 

Imp tilted his head, not drawing the connection. 

“You know,” King Micah had decided to interject finally. “He does resemble you.” 

“I thought he was a pet.” He would have been annoyed if Queen Glimmer did not sound so genuinely confused.

“He is an experiment. A clone.”

“Cloned…from you?” The archer questioned, strangely excited. 

“And you have been the one to care for him since he was brought to Brightmoon.” The king continued.

Bow positively squealed when Adora added in, “You always have taken care of him.” 

“[Dad?!]” Imp repeated, standing up properly. “[Hordak my dad?!]” 

He wondered what type of reaction he was supposed to have to this apparent decision Imp had made. He knew the implication, he’d studied Etherian cultures since his arrival on the planet. He knew children often referred to their caretakers as their parents, though the variations on the designated terms seemed endless. “Dad” seemed the most common term for a male caretaker of a child. 

He supposed it wasn’t…inaccurate. 

Still, something told him it wasn’t right. The implied familial connection seemed wrong. No clone was allowed to form such emotional connections to any life form. Prime demanded absolute loyalty, no other life forms mattered. 

A concerned chirp from Imp brought him, very suddenly, out of his thoughts. 

No.

Prime lied. Other life forms could matter. 

Itching to touch the crystal that was set in the center of his brace plating, he realized that some already did.

“I suppose,” Hordak relented, reaching out to Imp. “one could consider me your…dad.” 

He was sure the archer’s response was supersonic. 

Imp seemed pleased with his response and jumped at him, clinging to his shawl with small hands and nuzzling at his shoulder. This was at least somewhat familiar, Hordak thought as he lightly supported Imp with his own hand in a manner not unlike a hug. 

“IS IMP MY BROTHER?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick drabble that might turn into a chapter or scene in a fic I've sort of been working on ever since season 5 dropped. If that does happen, I'll just link them together instead of deleting this one though. I do have half of a continued scene done though, so this might get a chapter 2 if nothing else. 
> 
> If you'd be interested in this post-season 5 world that has barely begun, let me know!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
